Teams Relationships
by Aya.Chaos
Summary: Sucky title but owell changed stuff it is now NejiTenten SasuSaku NaruHina just Crapp stuffffffffffffffffffffff
1. The Begining of the end

…..Wow my first Fanfic ….AHHH! I'm so scared! Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or any other cool thing in the world!...HI!

I'm so gay

Okay this fic take place after school during a Halloween contest

Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 (Neji's Team is team 9 right?) just stood there staring at a dead corpse (no its not like that)

"Why must the good die young?" Cried a heart broken Rock Lee

"What do you mean? It was barely alive considering the Surroundings" Naruto commented just looking at a very dead looking thing

"Oh have a heart Naruto some people cry over crap like this it's not Lee's fault" Tenten said hugging ...NEJI?

"Tenten why are you hugging me Rock Lee's the one who's crying "

"Well…it's just that…well... I don't feel like hugging him right now"

"I insist on you hugging him any way" while with inner Neji "GET OFF OF ME U BITCH!"

Ino watching this scene thought that Sasuke should be hugging her but when she turned around to suggest it Sasuke was already holding Sakura (A/N: AHAHAHAHA I TOTALLY HATE INO/SASUKE STUFF, AND I HATE HINATA/KIBA AND NEJI/TENTEN AND …just check my profile you losers)

"SAKURA, GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!" a really pissed off Ino Screamed

"I don't belong to anyone...I'm just holding Sakura cause. - -"unfortunately a bigmouthed had to scream out the rest "SASUKE LIKES SAKURA!" (If ya think its Naruto then, YOU'RE PATHETICALLY WRONG! It's actually INUZUKA KIBA!)

"Jeez Kiba you don't have to be mean just because Hinata doesn't like you and likes me a lot more." Naruto bragged

"If you're implying that I'm jealous then you are so wrong...I don't need girls."

"Then what about that new girl...Amaya? (A/N if this Fic works out then I'll write on about her later) didn't you say she was cute?" wondered Shino

"Hey her sister, Amari, she's really cute! ...I mean..." Shikamaru stopped before he could say anything he would regret

"HA Shikamaru's got a girlfriend!" Choji laughed

"Don't be mean Choji so what if Kiba likes Amaya, who cares if Shikamaru like Amari and what does it matter if Neji like Amane...oops...Neji I'm so sorry!" Hinata said (in this fic because Naruto is boyfriend she got a confidence boost and her Neji are friends until NOW!)

"Say WHAT?" Tenten Screamed Pushing Neji away.

Inner Neji: "YES I'm FREE FROM THAT CHOKIN WENCH!" "Hinata...I trusted you and now ...I just hate you"

"Neji, is it true you have a crush on Amane? Why didn't you tell me?" Tenten cried

"Its Neji's right to keep secrets Tenten it's in our HORMONES" (me and everyone else: Oo) Rock Lee bravely announced

"What's this on Hormones?" Jiraiya came in apparently looking very appealed

"It's none of your concern Jiraiya-sensei" Ino scoffed

"Ya, your such a pervert" Commented Hinata and Sakura

"That's where you wrong girlies..I am an adult you have to talk to me about these things...and I'm not just a pervert ...I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

Jiraiya screamed in a stupid/superhero-ish pose and everybody sweat dropped

"Stay... away from our girls." Both Sasuke and Naruto said hold Sakura and Hinata twice as close

"Leave them alone JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed  
"Tsunade! Well sorry kids I have to go men have to runaway to right? SEE YA!"

"JIRAIYA GET BACK HER YO PERV!"

"...Where were we...Oh ya! Tenten leave Neji and his feelings alone!" Rock Lee said

'Huh we're so off topic at first they're crying over a dead Jack-o-lantern and now we're arguing about relationships

While Neji, Lee, and Tenten were yelling Kiba decided to take Akamaru on walk "Well see yah later losers."

"Hey Kiba wait up!" "We'll come with you" Ino, Shikamaru and Shino all followed

"Whatever." Kiba didn't stop to wait Inner Kiba: "Damn I was going to look for Amaya"

Inner Shikamaru: "Hah I bet he was going to look for Amaya sucker"

Inner Shino: "I won't let him take Amaya... Amaya will... be.. MINE MUAHAHAHAHA!

"Are you guys okay? You look...evil" Ino said 'What is up with these people"

back with the "losers"

"Hey do you guys want to go back in the building?" Hinata suggested

"Ya good idea maybe they have Ramen!" (kinda obvious who said that huh?)

"Is ramen honestly the only thing you can of? What about training We have more tests coming up remember?" Of course Sasuke Said that

And Hinata Sakura Sasuke and Naruto headed back in

Neji/Tenten/Rock Lee fight ?...who cares!


	2. The second of the problems

Okay i know Chapter two was a bit ofa NO GO so...i replaced aren't i awesome..not really but o well right any way this is CHAPTER 2 FOR REAL! and well...ya i forgot was about say umm..i'm changin the name and the pairings REALLY SOON and so don't get confused o ya and i'm changing the summary too! Also i'm adding a preview to my soon-to-be-story "Enter the Kyukoji Triplets " 

-  
"Shino? why did you have to follow?" asked Kiba in a very suspicious manner

"no reason i just wanted to see if i could find a---new typ of bug" Shino answered just ALMOST saying he was going to find Amaya (no it won't be ShinoAmaya)

'Huh, how troublesome i just wanna take a walk and stare at the clouds and find Amari reading under MY favourite tree' You see the thing is is that Shikamaru broke up with Ino when he found her Diary and it said she was using him to make Sasuke jealous. And as for Temari? He's afraid of Garra and shes older than him and ALSO he forfeited a the match between him and her at the chunnin exam

"ANARA! where are you? c'mon Anara?" that was Amaya (you'll learn about her later) she called for her dog.  
thean in came charging out of no wherewas dog that was about 3 times larger than her, Anara, The dog landed right beside and was enveloped in a blue-is white glow and soon turned small enough to fit into her crossed arms, but instead just ran upher leg, up her arm and on her shoulder. "there you are where were you girl?" Amaya just giggled and laughed at her puppy (Amaya can ALSO understand HER dog like Kiba).

"...HEY!" Amaya suddenly called looking up. Kiba and Shino thought she was talking to them, but what was once a happy and innocent girlwas now a serios and angered face. "Amari! c'mon we have to train NOW! Amane said to meet her at 3:00 and now its 3:15 she'll have a fit not to mention OUR HEADS!"

For the first time in ages Amari looked and stared at her sister in confusion Why had she bee yalling that way? She suddenly gasped 3:15! Oh NO AMANE WILL KILL US! "I'm sorry Amaya! I lost track of time!" Amari quickly grabbed her book back and called "ANARI! Come 'er!" and acat (same thing as Anara except a cat) came in and threw Amari into the air and cauaght her on it's back "Lets go Anari!"

"C'mon Anara let's go, too"and puppy jumped off of her shoulder transformed once again Let Amaya jump on to its back and run to the training area.

"how troublesome to rely on an animal to take you somewher"

"HEY! Are you dissing MY CLAN?" shouted Kiba in a very offensed way and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"No, i just find it troublesome"

"Shikamaru you find EVERYTHING troublesome! When we were dating everytime i called you and asked if you were free you said yes but itstoo troublesome!" Ino was actually very annoyed with the chunnin and his troublesome thoughts. 'I'd rather date CHOJI than you Shikamaru...but i'd date SASUKE rather than ANYBODY!'

---------------------------------------------------------BACK with the arguing team--------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey--hey--wait suttup!...where is everybody?" Tenten being the BIG girl looked up and saw that noone was around any longer.

"perhaps they went on theyouthful journey with Kiba!"Leeexclaimedand with that Gai came running out faster than you can say Omigoodness.

"LEE! MY BRILLIANT AND YOUTHFUL STUDENT! WHAT A YOUTHFUL THING TO SAY!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI! "

"LEE!"

And with that they hugged each other in the sunset (actually it was more like the afternoon and the sun was high in sky and there was smoke from the fire and the trees were in the way but who cares right?)

And unfortunately for Neji Tenten once again fainted so he had to carry her, bridal-style might I add, and he was blushing. Inside Neji liked Tenten...he liked her a lot, but didn't want to admit it so he made up a story that he liked Amane who hated him VERY much for an unknown reason. Some thingabout destiny and fate she said. And as he entered the buildin they were staying at (they were on a mission as of right NOW!) Neji realized he had no idea where Tenten's room was!

"Hinata, where's Tenten's room?"

"Why would you want know Neji? you always tell me and Hanabi how much you think she's weak?"

"well..cause..." Neji looked down at Tenten and so did Hinata thenshe gasped "Yah thats why" Neji said.

"OMIGOODNESS! NEJI-NIisan! I thought you hated her!"

"Huh? What?" Poor Neji did not under stand what Hinata thought since of course he was anti- social.

"NEJI! you DRUGGED Tenten and trying have $VX with HER! EEEEK!"

"Ehhh! No! Hinata you got it wrong i--" he could finished the sentence but Naruto burst in

"NEJI! i never knew you were a perv aww Neji! yuor the hyuuga PRODIGY! and you are..AWW! your a bad example" Naruto yelled

"Hyuuga! if you love like that then why don't you tell?" it's obvious Sasuke said that

Sakura came in to "NEJI WHAT A VILE SELFISH DIRTY UNFORGIVABLE THING TO DO! TO DRUG ANDRAp POOR TENTEN!"

Neji had enough of this crap and shouted "NO! I'M NOT TRYING TO DO IT WITH TENTEN WHY SHOULD I? OUR SENSEIS ARE HERE! TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA ARE HERE! AND I LIKE AMANE! YOU GUYS ARE THE PERVERTS NOT ME! I ASKED WHERE TENTEN'S ROOM IS BECAUSE SHE FAINTED WHEN GAI AND LEE WERE IN THEIR 'ACTS OF YOUTH'!" and the stupidity of this is, is that Neji was waving his arms and dropped Tenten which got her back to conciousness

"Huh? what happen?Why does my back and but hurt so much?"

"Neji was going to rape you but--"

"WHAT?"

"NARUTO!"

"NEJI!"

"huh?"

Tenten was twitching and then suddenly "you..you..YOU PERVERT!"

She was on the run and so was Neji he was very strong but he had become weakened because mostly that whole day everything he said was based on ONE breath.

"RUN NEJI! RUNN!" called Hinata, Naruto, Sakura,and surpringlySasuke.

"TENTEN! I SWEAR I WASN'T GOING TO RAPE YOU!"

"RRRRRR...HAYAH!" Tenten threw a pocketful of Kunai knives at Neji and just barley missed him!

"YOUR NOT THAT MAD...ARE YOU?"

"mmmHAAAAAA!" Tenten just kept throwing and throwing and Neji just kept running and running. "argghhhh...DIE HYUUGA NEJI!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright thats ebough my imagination just wore out. Anyway this is dedicated to Beyarcher and her friend Ari cause they supported me in a review thanks you guys and well i'm ending this at chapter to make my new story "Enter the Kyukoji Triplets" Which i started but haven't posted any way beyarcher and Ari and Ashira-Chan hope you guys like it O yha the preview!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter The Kyukoji Triplets (preview)

'Other people saying'  
"saying"  
""action"  
flashback 'flashback saying'

Amari's P.O.V.

Huh what a cuter little setup..living in the forest your whole life sure makes you feel glad that there are villages. Huh this line up to get to the hokage sure is long we're not even here for a mission! I wish Kenjin- Sensei didn't leave at least in the forest there were no people to judge you...here people could start rumors about you..huh? a boy! What a funny looking hair style it's like he's a...PINAPPLE! ""giggle"" ''''gasp'''' did i just giggle! OH NO! he's looking "Hey Anari do something cute quick" good she standing on her front paws hehehe giggle now! phew he looked away that was close. Thats it Anari you stay in your books and nothing make you randomly giggle. Rainbow Mist? where'd i get that?...Oyah Uncle Kenjin..i mean Kenjin-Sensei gave it to me. Well it looks good enough. 'Amane where are we staying?' Amaya! she hasn't talked in a while only stared at the ground. 'I don't know Kenjin-Sensei said Uzumaki boy...our far cousin'  
Oh we're staying with another family mamber! I thought Kenjin-Senseiwas our only familiy left? No! don't cry Amari! no! Well.. it's nice to know someon else is our family. 'Thank-you Tsunade-san' Amane 'Thanks' Amaya "Thank-You" Leaf village headbands?  
"Amane..Why are we getting these?"

'Because Amari we are to be a part of this village'

'Uncle..kenjin-sensei said we have to...in case he...' Amaya...please don't cry...Konohagakure? please accept me and my sisters...please...

-  
Well that all i'm showing but really it longer than that and no the story isn't drama Mainly romance general kay? Thanks ppl

-insane girl -


	3. Naruto and Hinata chat

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING LIKE AN ANIME!

**WOW i didn't think people would actually like this story okay ya i WAS mean to Neji (DON'T KILL ME!)Okay in this one it'll be based on NARUHINA...did i just give it away...DON'T KILL ME!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata were alone in the kitchen (at first i was gunna do HER room but that would have been wrong!) and there was a very disturbing scilence when NAruto decided to brake it...

"Hey Hinata?"

"ya?"

"Why did you pick me over Kiba?"

"Did you want me to pick Kiba over you?" Hinata looked like she was going to cry until..

"No. I'm just wonderin' I mean Kiba acted like he liked you and i..acted like you were just my friend"

"Naruto, It's not you're fault. It's mine...I didn't want to tell and face rejection."

"But at the time you knewI liked Sakura and you still stuck with me but, Kiba..."

"I thought of Kiba as an older brother rather than what i thought about you."

"bu--"

"But he told me that for the first while he liked me but he knewI loved you."

Naruto didn't say anything inside he was scared she would say she liked someone else.

"He told me that Amaya was cute and that she was really cool he even asked if i could set-up a date with her (yes that in my other story)"

"And..did you? Imean i care cause she IS my cousin"

"No she was like a twin sister i never had..and i couldn't find it in me to set her up until...she asked about KIba"

"KIBA? Does she like?"

"shh..ya she does but she doesn't want any one to know...any way we're off topic. Why did you want to know why i chose you?"

"Cause i wanted to know...are you mad at me that said the thing about neji?

"What thing about Neji?" Hinata was pretty confused and she than she had a flashback

**

* * *

**

_"Hinata, where's Tenten's room?"_

_"Why would you want know Neji? you always tell me and Hanabi how much you think she's weak?"_

_"well..cause..." Neji looked down at Tenten and so did Hinata thenshe gasped "Yah thats why" Neji said._

_"OMIGOODNESS! NEJI-NIisan! I thought you hated her!"_

_"Huh? What?" Poor Neji did not under stand what Hinata thought since of course he was anti- social._

_"NEJI! you DRUGGED Tenten and trying have $VX with HER! EEEEK!"_

_"Ehhh! No! Hinata you got it wrong i--" he could finished the sentence but Naruto burst in_

_"NEJI! i never knew you were a perv aww Neji! yuor the hyuuga PRODIGY! and you are..AWW! your a bad example" Naruto yelled_

_"Hyuuga! if you love like that then why don't you tell?" it's obvious Sasuke said that_

_Sakura came in to "NEJI WHAT A VILE SELFISH DIRTY UNFORGIVABLE THING TO DO! TO DRUG ANDRAp POOR TENTEN!"_

_Neji had enough of this crap and shouted "NO! I'M NOT TRYING TO DO IT WITH TENTEN WHY SHOULD I? OUR SENSEIS ARE HERE! TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA ARE HERE! AND I LIKE AMANE! YOU GUYS ARE THE PERVERTS NOT ME! I ASKED WHERE TENTEN'S ROOM IS BECAUSE SHE FAINTED WHEN GAI AND LEE WERE IN THEIR 'ACTS OF YOUTH'!" and the stupidity of this is, is that Neji was waving his arms and dropped Tenten which got her back to conciousness_

_"Huh? what happen?Why does my back and but hurt so much?"_

"Neji was going to rape you but--"

_"WHAT?"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_"NEJI!"_

_"huh?"_

_Tenten was twitching and then suddenly "you..you..YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

_

"No Why would I be, Naruto?"

"Cause i was the one who said Neji was going to rape her."

"...oh ya.."

"But what were you going to say, Naruto?"

"i was going to say 'Neji was going to rape you but thats what _WE _thought he actually gonna let you rest in you room' and then Tenten cut me off not givin me anytime to say the whole thing" Naruto then had a grim expression on his face "and now Neji's going to kill me."

Hinata giggled at this "Don't worry i won't let hime kill you " with that she kissed him on the cheek and left

'Hinata sure is cute when she talks...but then again she's always cute...but what about Amaya? and Kiba? Hinata said to leave them alone and let them work out their own situation-'

A scream interuppted his thoughts.

'That wasjust Neji...NEJI HE'LL KILL ME!'

"HINATA! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Okay it was short but all i could think off i'm trying to update everytime i can even though i only have about 3-4 reraders...o well hehehe that all right anyway i've decided this story will be a littlew bit longer and i have a little preview again this is aboutthe Kyukojiand her talk with Naruto when theymove in with him.

* * *

"Naruto i know you're a bit older then us by a few months but, WHY do you have a whole cupboard full of Ramen?" Amane asked and before Naruto colud answer...

"WOW! its like a shrine! Look all these pictures! hey Naruto! these pics of your girlfriend?" the loud-mouthed dog befriending sister screamed out Amaya found captions on the back of a picture which read 'Hinata and Me--First date' "SO is her name Hinata"

"Naruto? Why don't you have any books don't you get bored when you don't have a mission?" Amari questioned as she was the one who was smartest and read the most.

Naruto kept on being bombarrded with question and finally "AMANE! I like Ramen, okay? I LIKE IT A LOT! AMAYA! YES THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND YES HER NAME IS HINATA YES I LOVE HER A LOT! AMARI! I DON'T HAVE BOOKS BECAUSE WHEN WE DON'T HAVE MISSIONS WE ALWAYS TRAIN! YES WE TRAIN A LOT!"

"chill man" Amaya said as she searched for room like her sisters...

* * *

Don't ya just LOVE these girls?


End file.
